whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Oath of Adoption (Leanhaun)
This Oath of Adoption is an Oath of House Leanhaun and is sworn by a Commoner joining the House. Overview This particular oath is only used when House Leanhaun adopts commoners into the house, which is a very rare occurrence except in areas where commoner nobles rule. Usually, the house allows commoners to merely proclaim their allegiance to or alliance with the house. This oath goes farther, actually creating a bond of blood between the commoner and the house, just as if the commoner were sidhe. In essence, the commoner attains an actual rank within the house. Though usually this rank is no higher than that of knight, a rare few are awarded higher rank, and occasionally holdings. Such an occurrence is usually only possible if the commoner in question has performed some great service to the house. As with the Oath of Joining, once this oath has been taken, the newly adopted member must also swear the Oath of Majority. Some members of the House believe this oath ought to be retired in favor of having commoners take the Oath of Joining just as the sidhe do. They feel that calling it the Oath of Adoption makes it demeaning rather than empowering. The distinction isn't readily apparent to everyone, but rests upon the wording. While sidhe are allowed to "join" the house, as if they are intelligent adults capable of making their own decisions, commoners are "adopted" as though they are children in need of benevolent parents to watch over them. Particulars Usually, the ranking noble of a household, to whom the oath is actually sworn, witnesses this oath. Not as much pomp and ceremony attend on a commoner's acceptance into the house as it would if they were sidhe. Sometimes, however, a feast and festive party accompany an adoption. The actual oath is taken under the night sky. Words Under the canopy of the night sky, with stars and moon as witness, I beseech House Leanhaun to accept my as an adopted member of the family. I swear that I shall accept all burdens and accolades equally, and that I will bring no shame or dishonor to Leanhaun's name. I will learn what I must know to fill the roles within House Leanhaun that I am given and will seek to make my new brothers and sisters proud of my accomplishments. May I bring glory to the house and may I be acknowledged as one with the family. Should I betray House Leanhaun, may the stars cease to guide me, and the darkest roads within the Dreaming swallow me up, that my shame be hidden forever. Other Leanhaun Oaths * The Oath of Joining is taken by a Sidhe who wishes to join the House. * The Oath of Majority is made by all members of the House. * The Oath of Mutual Support creates networks of support for the House. * The Oath of Service is an oath not of joining but of service. * The Pledge of Binding is made by enchanted mortals. References # CTD. Pour L'Amour et Liberte: The Book of Houses 2, p. 72. Category:Oaths (CTD)